


[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更九

by momowithcarp



Category: RPS现昀
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momowithcarp/pseuds/momowithcarp
Summary: RPS现昀乱马二分之一梗昀昀有性转天雷滚滚OOC到天际不纯洁





	[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一 更九

更九

“我已经很努力规避了，大热天喝温开水你敢信？”  
“就溜皮特啊，走在路上，没找谁没惹谁。”  
“昨晚下了一场雨。”  
“早上都停了，我才出门，刚走到前庭，一阵风，叶子上那些水下雨似的就掉我头上了。”  
“怪我吗？”  
李现左脸顶一个红红的巴掌印，正襟危坐得占了主卧里唯一一把椅子，支棱着睡得乱七八糟的短发，审犯人似的沉默得瞪着对面的人。  
张若昀来晚一步，没抢到椅子，只好坐在床沿，李现这床买的高，她现在踩不到地，心里十分不爽得晃着腿，偶尔用脚尖踢一下不说活散发着“我很生气”射线的李现小腿。  
“我不是故意得好不好，”李现总不回应，张若昀烦了，“本来没想打扰你，可是我变了之后马上睡了一小时，皮特以为我挂了拼命把我往门口拖才醒来，这睡觉的毛病不知道什么时候给我捅出漏子，没办法才来你这。”  
李现还是不说话。  
“——算了。”张若昀知道自己打扰到李现和他女友了，李现生气是应该的，而且对方也没有一定要给自己收拾烂摊子的义务，想起刚进门的那一幕，穿着白色吊带睡衣的妹子的确青春靓丽，与李现天造地设，自己的出现真的太突兀了。  
想到这儿，张若昀做出了决定，她跳下床——进门太急没穿拖鞋还凉得她小跳了一下——倾身两只手都搭在李现肩上，甜甜假笑：“总之，是我没有考虑周全，我就来拿一下我上次忘记拿走的，额，内衣，你就当我没来过，等我找到变回去的方法，就请你吃饭。”  
张若昀自觉做成了了断，拍怕衣服和宽松的裤子，去拧卧室的门锁，只是刚转动半圈，李现从身后大步过来强硬得握住她的手腕从身后压在门板上：“你去哪？”  
妈的，劲儿真大。  
张若昀经过之前的教训，不跟人比力气了，没好气道：“找别的朋友啊，北京又不是只有你一个人在，哎呀，李现你放手，疼死了你这什么毛病！”  
手腕上的力道松了点，但李现也没放手，说话的语气倒是松了不少，从张若昀头顶传来：“知道的人越来越多，传出去怎么办？”  
“我现在身份证不能用，”张若昀费劲全身力气，在李现跟门板之间转了个身，费力仰起脸，“大哥，我真不是故意让你女朋友误会，我现在就去给她赔礼道歉好不好？别在这儿跟我生气，没用，懂不？”  
李现正低下头看她，阴影里的目光格外深邃又晶亮，顿生一种让人几乎无法喘气的压迫感，张若昀一时也哑口无言，不知道怎么说下去，心脏似乎因为在这个过小的空间里而不由自主加速跳动，咚咚的声音敲打着胸腔的空洞。  
“噗嗤，”李现毫无预兆得笑出声，双手齐用把张若昀本来就没梳的头发揉得乱七八糟，“哪能让你再出去，万一在路边睡着了怎么办，张萱你不用担心，我去跟她说。”  
张若昀松一口气，说真的，她也不想再找其他人，变数太大了，可这么着也是真对不起李现和那个姑娘：“……这，不好吧，你们好不容易休假见个面——别揉了！”张若昀气愤甩头把作乱的甩开，“要不这样，我在你这儿客厅借住一两天就好，这期间我想办法，大勋应该还在北京，总得帮帮他哥，买点吃的用的再去租间公寓没问题，只要他不被吓到，我马上就——”  
“我说可以就可以！”李现不容置疑得打断她，见她好像吓了一跳，垂下眼长长呼出一口气，尽量让自己不要那么凶，“张若昀，我们好歹也合作过两部戏了，相信我好吗？”  
张若昀想这哪儿跟哪儿什么相信不相信李现脑子瓦特啦？却也点点头，表示会听话。李现放开她，出门去客房跟张萱交涉，张若昀不想去听，懒劲儿上来倒在深蓝色的大床上。  
“李现还蛮会享受嘛，这床好软，舒服……”  
张若昀翻了个身，躲开飘窗透过纱帘照进来的阳光，打了个哈欠，不受自己控制得睡了。  
……  
“我以为你会给我一个交代，结果为了一个莫名其妙的女人，让自己的女友去住酒店？！李现你脑子有病啊！”  
张萱不是会忍声吞气不清不楚的姑娘，李现又不能跟她说这是张若昀，当即给了李现一个耳光，收拾箱子走人。  
右手，打左脸。  
“啧。”  
李现摸着一天遭殃两次的脸，火辣辣得疼，却有种不明不白的轻松，少了什么让他牵肠挂肚或者碍手碍脚的东西。他找了个冰袋敷脸，回到卧室张若昀已经睡得昏天暗地，她今天还是没穿内衣，大大的卫衣包裹着纤细的身体，下面穿着一条男生的沙滩裤，露出蜷起的白皙的双腿和赤足，铺散的黑色长发发尾微微卷曲，衬得人更加有种苍白的透明感。  
像是刚刚重生在人类世界的人鱼。

张若昀这一睡就睡了一天，直到黄昏才被饭菜的香气吵醒，她抱着被子打了个滚，伸了长长一个懒腰，揉揉眼睛，盘腿坐起来。  
摸摸胸。  
日。还没变回去。  
穿上摆在地上的男式拖鞋，张若昀趿拉着去厨房找吃的，李现穿了个巨搞笑的鸭妈妈围裙，听见脚步声就夹了一块剃掉鱼刺的肉示意：“正好，来尝尝。”  
张若昀睡太久，都快饿得胃疼，毫不客气得吃了：“还行啊，你自己做的？”  
“外卖，不知道这家你喜不喜欢吃。”李现笑眯眯得拍干净围裙的灰，“去餐桌那儿坐着去，上菜了。”  
于是张若昀又趿拉的拖鞋去餐桌。  
“嗯……你女朋友呢？”拿起筷子的时候，张若昀盲生发现了华点。  
“去住酒店了，本来也是来北京玩儿，”仿佛知道张若昀在担心什么，李现轻描淡写得回答，“我送过去的，没事。”  
“哦……这样，我跟你说一下，”张若昀没那么傻，但既然局面已经如此，还是好好利用，“我这次跟之前一致，泡热也没用，而且大概活动3-4个小时就会不受控制得想睡，这次到你这里借住，除了内衣和嗜睡两个原因，也是想跟你探讨上次我能变回去是源于什么因素。”  
李现塞了一口牛肉，吃完了才说：“对，最重要的是你怎么变回去——可是当天，也没有什么特别的地方，你能想到吗？”  
李现不这么说还好，他这么问出来，张若昀反而想起那一小段不愉快的交锋，瞥着李现的脸，对方倒是吃得津津有味神色轻松自如，好像脑子里就没装过那事儿一般，张若昀脸上有点儿紧，抿着唇喝口水：“——没有，我也没不记得当天有什么不对，饭菜也很正常，想不到。”  
桌上沉默了一小会，张若昀不得不先开口：“你最近有活动吗？”  
“没有，这段时间都休息，充充电看看书什么的。”  
“哦，我也没有。”  
沉默。  
“这不对啊，你还特意叫女朋友过来，本来是要出去玩的吧。”  
“卧室啊。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”  
沉默。  
张若昀低头咬着筷子，绞尽脑汁已经找不出话题，在剧组里见面还好，聊剧本聊表演聊八卦，出去吃饭也有一群人插科打诨，从来没觉得跟李现会没话可说，然而现在两人单对单头顶头吃饭，他就不知道要说什么话题开什么玩笑了——平时飙车溜得很，如今总觉得车开起来……会翻。  
“张若昀。”  
他在思考人生，李现先说话了。  
“嗯？”  
“上次的几套衣服在客房的衣柜里，你清一下，另外还需要什么明天我去买食材，顺路一道买了。”  
“哦……”  
“新床单和枕套也在柜子里，毛巾和牙刷我买了新的放在浴室的洗手台，换洗衣服放在洗衣篮就好——镜子底下，”李现说得十分流畅，“东西你可以随便用，但健身房的器械你最好喊我，你力量不够，会受伤……你在笑什么啊？”  
张若昀抓着筷子得手笑得发抖：“喂，我说李现，以前没发现你这么贤惠啊，你这是把女友待遇用到我身上了吧。”他笑完想起把李现女友挤走的人正是自己，干咳两声，双手合十，“当然我知道现哥你是为朋友两肋插刀那种伟大的人，谢谢，谢谢。”  
是啊。  
李现狠狠咬着一块土豆想，我真他妈伟大。

不管张若昀内心有多么不乐意，她变成女孩子而且再次变不回去的事实无法更改，短暂的适应了两天，也不得不强颜欢笑得接受。唯一让她欣慰的是她发现自己可以在街上自由行走，没有围观没有偷拍——沉浸入角色，演员可以做到千万人唯我独在，脱离角色，过度的注目是一种负担，一直不愿意自己的私人空间被过多侵占的张若昀这几日简直无比舒适，真有种背负的硬壳被击破的轻松。  
李现：你想表达你是刚破壳的哈士奇吗？  
张若昀：滚。  
总之，本来就不是守窝属性的张若昀爱上了出去逛街逛超市，或者只是走走，就像没出名之前背上背包当个独行客一般，回来就仰倒在床上拿着手机啪嗒啪嗒打字，李现好奇凑过来，张若昀眼神都没给一个继续文思如泉涌，李现问：“这是微博？”  
“微博小号太不保险了，这是外网的一个博客，挺小众的，不过保密性好。”  
“你还有时间写这个？”李现难以理解，张若昀的日程肉眼可辨的属于神出鬼没型，你永远不知道他一个下午跑了几个通告拍了几套造型。  
“没啊，几年前开的，最近闲了才想起来，”张若昀手举累了，在床上打了个滚趴着，胸部压着胸腔有点憋气，不过她已经习惯了，“一个人走上街很舒服，阳光是流淌的香槟河，叶片爆晒，散发着微醺的香气。我再次开始爱这个世界，剥离疯子、浮躁、飞机票和桌沿洒落的酒——”她念着她的日志，一个曾经属于他后来再也没出现在人格表面的东西，一个李现并不知道也未曾接触过的小年轻，她像在吟诵歌剧，吟诵的内容在尖锐里摇摆不定，“人格分裂的人，都是这个世界的情人”。  
忽然她埋下头在被子里，怎么也不动，李现突然明白了她在害怕，这种畏惧来自于自我意识消失的恐惧，是性别颠倒的错位漫长的后遗症。  
可是李现没办法帮她解决。  
于是他像个哥们那样拍拍女孩子圆润的肩——张若昀没有理他，可能是因为觉得丢脸，李现跪在床上小心得把人抱起来，女孩子芸芸真的非常轻盈和柔软，李现轻轻拍着她的后背，抚着冰凉的长发，开朗阳光的安慰有着故作的僵硬：“这有什么大不了的，张若昀，肯定会找到变回去的方法，这不还有半个月才有通告吗？别放弃啊，我会瞧不起你。”  
张若昀脸被他按在胸前，没有感受到一点点友情和感动，而是闷闷说：“李现我他妈要憋死了！”  
李现：……  
太阳完全下山后，时间已经是8点多，张若昀穿上九分裤和宽松的大T恤，出了客房的门。李现在沙发上一边玩游戏一边看电视：“老张，今天还出去啊？”  
“对啊，”张若昀在门口套上帆布鞋，“机会难得，万一我突然回去了，就不能这么光明正大的逛超市了，现在完全不用营业，黑眼圈眼袋也不用遮，超爽。”  
“……可恶，这么说起来确实很爽，”李现稍微有一点点点点点点点点点点点羡慕，“那你带瓶橄榄油回来吧。”  
“OK。”

结果这瓶橄榄油李现一直等到了凌晨1点多。  
李现发现不对的时候想打电话给张若昀，结果这人压根没带手机，他不知道发生了什么事——可能是张若昀变回男生了所以走了。李现焦虑又傻乎乎得想，是不是应该恭喜他。  
本来也应该。  
李现在等待中心烦意乱——实际上自从芸芸再次出现他就一直在心烦意乱，女孩子的张若昀让他十分喜欢，控制不住时时刻刻都有想要亲亲抱抱保护她的念头，可实际上芸芸是虚幻的，是假的，张若昀才是真的，是他的前辈和朋友，是个不需要保护的男人，那么他喜欢的又是什么呢？  
胡思乱想结束在门铃里，李现心里有点火，刻意冷了脸去开门，想好好教育一下这个晚归的小混蛋，结果怔在门口，吓得他一时间都没说出话。  
张若昀头发凌乱的站在门口，脖子上有刺眼的红色掐痕，衣服被揉得不成样子，裤子上全是泥土灰尘，眼睛通红，嘴唇上还有血。  
她把袋子给李现，勉强笑笑：“诺，橄榄油，你接一下。”  
李现猛地回神，把人拉进屋子关门仔细查看，原本心里那点儿火惊得飞去了九霄云外，脑子一片空白。  
胳膊上许多青紫，领口遮不住吻痕。  
张若昀想咧开嘴，嘶得一声扯痛了嘴角：“啧，没事儿，就……见义勇为，忘记自己是女孩子了，没跑赢，那几个小流氓不敢做出什么，就是吓吓人。”  
“喂 ……”张若昀揉揉鼻子，李现把她按在鞋柜上靠着，撑在两边垂着头不说话，半天只有她一个人的声音，莫名觉得压力很大，“李现……现哥？现现？”  
“真的，我去警局了，他们说是附近高中几个留级生，平时就搞点小抢劫，欺负欺负老实学生，每次抓几天又得放。”  
“我是看到他们偷一个老奶奶的钱，多过分，不见义勇为还是北京爷们吗，结果你这小区地方大人少天又黑，我又不认路，给他们追上了。”  
“我还打破了一个人的脑袋，想欺负我，没门儿！”  
“李现，你干嘛，你说话啊。”  
“李——”  
“张若昀！”  
李现爆炸似的吼出来，吓得张若昀一颤，心脏飞快得跳，睁圆眼睛看着近在咫尺的人，不知所措。李现瞧她这样子更难受，忍不住直接上手把那件T恤撕开，立刻被揉得泛红又青紫的胸口暴露在灯光，他一拳捶在墙上：“这叫没事儿吗！张若昀！你把自己当什么！这叫没事吗！”  
“操！”张若昀涨红了脸把衣服抓严实，理直气壮，“我又不是真的女孩子，这有什么啊！就当是跟人打一架呗，还能怎么样！”  
李现深吸了一口气，尽量把口吻放轻，拇指抹过芸芸嘴角干掉的血迹：“被强吻了是吗？”  
“……你，”张若昀窘迫得要疯，“你这是什么问题啊，关你什么事！就当是被狗咬了不行吗！！”


End file.
